La vie qui provient de la mort
by StickieBun
Summary: Sequel to Embracing Sin. Surprising the entire Dispatch, Undertaker rejoins their ranks. But so much had changed since his glory days working for them, so he needs to be retrained and learn the new technology. Undertaker's return takes some getting used to for both he and his husband, Jase, especially when the most unexpected thing happens to change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry everyone, This is not an actual update, though I know I'm overdue to post one. I just wanted to let you know I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old and current fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones that were never posted here! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


End file.
